Simple
by Zashache
Summary: this is a really nonsense...XD my first Code Geass fanfiction... in ENGLISH. SuzaLulu, a little bit MPREG...i guess? haha, MPREG. XD just read it shall we? X3


_**XxX Simple XxX**_

**A/N: **this is a sequel from my _DeathNote _Indonesian fanfiction. Haha, maybe it's nice to remake it into fanfiction. XD sorry if my English and grammar is bad (_even worse) _cause this is the first time I start wrote fanfiction in English….: D gomenasai desu….

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(It's Sunday evening in Ashfords, Kururugi Suzaku lifting his feet all together on the chair. Avoiding Arthur's claws and bite. Suddenly, Lelouch storm in to the room…)

**Lelouch**:….what are you doing?

**Suzaku**: ah, avoiding Arthur….as usual. Ne, what's wrong? You seem so… so frustrated?

**Lelouch**:....I'm pregnant…and you are the father.

**Suzaku:**…………. What? (_-Jawdrop XD-)_

**Lelouch:** you see…when 2 people love each other, one night when their Passion controls their bodies….and they start to make….

**Suzaku:** STOP! I knew how to made it! But _HOW _in the world it can be _possible?? _

**Lelouch:** Oh Suza-baka! Don't whining! You made me pregnant! That's it and that's all!! Now you must extremely take care of me! (_-In Zero Order Voice XD-)_

**Suzaku: **ah...a...alright…Lelouch...

**Lelouch:**..............

**Suzaku:** oh! I mean, Lulu....

**Lelouch:**...idiot.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Now Suzaku lived at Lelouch place, and not only Arthur who Beat Suzaku up...Now Lelouch Beat Suzaku up too....)

**Lelouch:** Suzaku.

**Suzaku:** yes, lulu?

**Lelouch:** can you get me some tea?

**Suzaku:** sure! No problem.... (_-go to the kitchen, and come back with a tea pot and a cup in his hand-_) here, better you start drink it when it's still warm.

**Lelouch...**I said I want Tea...

**Suzaku:**...but...it is your tea..?

**Lelouch:** I've changed my mind; I want Framboizen Tea Cake...

**Suzaku:**................... (_-mumbling madly-)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(When Lelouch's pregnancy is 4 month....)

**Suzaku:** you should buy a new cloths...a Maternity one....

**Lelouch:**....why? I love all my casual wear...

**Suzaku:** but your stomach is getting bigger soon, your shirt and your pants won't fit again... now your pants is unbuttoned, right? Because you're gaining weight....

**Lelouch:....**why you are so honest...a little white lie will be nice...! don't tell me the _TRUTH_!

**Suzaku:...**I'm just saying the _TRUTH_, dear...

**Lelouch:**....Suzaku, you're so idiot.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Let's cracked up Suzaku a little bit....XD)

**Suzaku:** _(-kiss Lelouch on the lips-)_

**Lelouch:** _(-shove Suzaku away from the kiss-)_

**Suzaku:** why on earth you do that??? _(-Sad look-_)

**Lelouch:** eew, I don't like the smell of your soap...god, really...I'm gonna puke...urk.... _(-Runaway to toilet-)_

**Suzaku:**.... _(-Nuzzling his nose to his hand-) _my soap smells nice...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(A little fight won't hurt anybody, right??)

**Lelouch:**...I hope our child is joining the rebellion.

**Suzaku:** No...Defending Britannia...

**Lelouch:** hey. I'm the one who pregnant here! so, our child is on Rebellion side!

**Suzaku:** but I'm the father, I'm who help you made it! Defending Britannia!

**Lelouch:** GOD! And I hope our child is not idiot like his/her FATHER!

**Suzaku:**...............

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Nah, let's go to the _peaceful _part...)

**Lelouch:**....you want me to wear that?

**Suzaku:** (_-hold a cute purple maternity dress on his hand-) _your cloth isn't fit again, right? So I bought this for you... I think it looks so nice on you... _(-Playful grin-)_

**Lelouch:**....you such a pervert...but weirdly, I love you...

**Suzaku:** aw...Thanks dear, it's a compliment for me....

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(So! Now Suzaku and Lelouch have a twin child! Their name is LittleLulu and Jr! XD)

**Jr:** how did you can have us, oka-san? Otou-san?

**Lelouch:** asks your father...

**Jr:** Otou-san? _(-Turns to Suzaku-)_

**Suzaku:** asks your mother...

**Jr:** Oka-san? (_-Turns to Lelouch again-)_

**LittleLulu:** this is a fanfiction...we don't need a specific reason to get Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge to have us?

**Jr:** ah, maybe you're right... I Love you, Little Lulu! (_-hug LittleLulu-)_

**Suzaku:**..............

**Lelouch:**...............

(end)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** maybe I'm on crack and end up made this fanfiction... ah, Critics are welcome...reviews...everything... or even burn my house? That's ok! XD –_I really need cold water...-_

Anyway, I'm impressed with a doujin called _sekai de ichiban mama lulu ga suki..._ I used SuzaLulu childs name here based on this doujin... kawaii desu :D


End file.
